Clark Kent GI JOE
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: As part of his training Jor-El sends him through a portal and who does he meet but the G.I.Joe's? Contains spoiler for Retalliation. Clark/Lady Jaye pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place shortly before the end of season 4 of Smallville. Clark has begun to accept his destiny and is not a pushover like he is in the show. He is not dating Alicia, and he has already created the Fortress of Solitude. Contains spoilers for GI Joe Retaliation.**

"Kal-El my son, it is time for you to begin the next phase in your training" Jor-El said, his voice echoing throughout the fortress. The eighteen year-old Kryptonian simply waited, knowing that when his father wanted to tell him what he meant he would.

"This is not something I can teach you my son. To do this you must go somewhere else. You will return when the time is right" Jor-El said, before opening a portal. Clark hesitated and then, squaring his shoulders, walked through the portal. And right into a warzone.

Clark heard gunfire all around him and looking up; he saw it was coming from several aircraft up above. All around him, soldiers died, but four were running in an attempt to get to safety. However one was slow and tripped, just as a missile impacted into the truck behind him. To Clark, the truck seemed to explode in slow motion, and without hesitation he ran over, throwing the soldier to the ground and covering the soldier's body with his own, just as the truck exploded. The debris from the explosion tore into Clark and he felt his jacket and shirt being torn, but as usual he felt no pain thanks to his invulnerable skin.

"What the hell?" the soldier asked looking at Clark, but there was no time for questions as more bullets and missiles began raining down upon the two.

"Duke, come on!" they heard and they ran over to where a burly tan-skinned man with a beard, a woman with brown hair and another soldier who looked like Duke were waiting. The first soldier who had shouted jumped into the hole, the others following. Clark jumped after them and crashed into the water, immediately ducking his head under the water as the others had done. They waited and after the patrols moved out, the soldier Clark had rescued motioned for them to surface. As soon as they were above the surface, all eyes were on Clark. However, Clark only had eyes for one. The female soldier was slightly shorter than he was with tan skin and dark brown hair pulled back with piercing brown eyes. Clark felt his eyes heat up and blinked before he revealed his secret.

"Just who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Duke asked and Clark turned his attention to Duke.

"My name's Clark Kent and as for where I come from, you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try us" the girl said and Clark had to fight a smile; the girl definitely had spirit.

"Ok, I'll try you" he said and he told them everything, leaving out his powers and the fact that he was an alien.

"That still doesn't explain how you managed to get hit by a missile and not get injured" Duke said.

"Where I come from, people have special abilities" he said and they nodded, seeming to accept his story.

"I guess introductions are in order. I'm Duke, this is Lady Jaye, Roadblock, and Flint" he said and Clark shook hands with each of them.

"What happened here?" Clark asked, surveying the dead soldier's around them. Duke scowled and began to speak and what Clark heard shocked him.

"The President ordered this?" he asked and Duke nodded, face consumed with anger.

"We're all that's left" Roadblock said and Clark shook his head.

"No you're not" he said and Duke cracked a small smile.

"Welcome to the Joes Sergeant Kent" he said.

"Call me Kal"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review as your reviews helped me keep writing! The next chapter should be up by Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Any idea where we're supposed to go Duke?" Flint asked as they walked through the desert, keeping a forced march pace. The other Joes looked worn out but thanks to his powers, Clark could easily go on like this for the rest of the day, perhaps several days if necessary. He had changed into one of Duke's spare combat uniforms, and now looked every bit the Joe he was.

"Well, with the government thinking we're dead, we're on our own, meaning we can't go home or the Pit since those are the first places they'd seize, so I'm not sure" Duke admitted, hating the fact that he didn't have a clue where to go.

"I know just the place" Roadblock interjected, and the others turned to look at him.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"Brooklyn, I've got a friend who runs an old gym there. He's practically family"

"Alright, well if we're going to get to Brooklyn we'd better keep walking"

"We actually don't need to walk anywhere" Clark said, enjoying the looks of shock that crossed the others faces when he said that.

"What do you mean Clark?" Lady Jaye asked and Clark's smile broadened as he looked at her; the others all called him Kal, but Jaye refused, continuing to call him Clark.

"Let me show you" he said and before anyone could say anything Clark picked up Lady Jaye and disappeared in a blur, arriving seconds later at the gym Roadblock had mentioned.

"How did you do that" she asked.

"Like I said, where I come from people have special abilities. I just happen to have more than one"

Lady Jaye wondered what else the new Joe was capable of, but decided not to press him for now. Instead she just smiled and said nothing, both of them staying like that for a few minutes feeling content. Then they both remembered the other Joes who were no doubt wondering where they had quite literally run off too, and both of them blushing slightly, Clark put Lady Jaye down, feeling somewhat regretful as he did so and seeing just a hint of that regret in Jaye's eyes before she one again looked the professional soldier she was. He gave Jaye a smile before he ran back to the others.

"Where did you go Kal? Where's Jay?" Duke asked.

"Relax Duke; I just dropped her off at the gym. Now I can get you guys there to"

"There's no way in hell you're carrying me" Roadblock said and Clark just smiled before grabbing Roadblock and Flint by their collars and running them to where Jaye was. Dropping them, he did the same with Duke who was just as shocked as the others.

"All Joes present and accounted for sir" Clark said to Duke who smirked as Flint and Roadblock were getting off the ground, both of them having fallen when Clark dropped them.

"Good, now let's go see what our new pit looks like"

It turned out that the gym was just that, a pit. The workout equipment must've been at least twenty years old and the entire place was covered in dust. After cleaning the place up a bit, Duke had Flint take stock of their inventory while Lady Jaye started up an old computer she found.

"Duke, we've got enough for a few battles, but not a real war" Flint said looking at the few M-14 and 9 millimeter Beretta's they had with them.

"Why don't I just go get the President and we can interrogate him?" Clark asked.

"No!" Lady Jaye said and everyone looked startled by her outburst. Duke guessed the real reason behind the outburst and covered for his friend.

"She's right, we can't do that because then we'll look even more like the traitors they made us out to be." He said and the others nodded, accepting Duke's answer.

"Duke, what if the President isn't the President?" Flint asked from where he was working on the computer.

"What do you mean Flint?" Duke asked walking over to stand behind Flint, Clark, Lady Jaye and Roadblock following.

"Look at this" Flint said pulling up two different press conferences the President held, one on April 11th and the other on April 29th. Both showed the President sitting behind a desk taking questions from reporters.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Duke asked.

"In the one on April 11th the President said "I might" but in the conference on the 29th he said "America may"

"So?"

"Phrases like I might are used to give yourself time to think of an answer to a question. No one changes the way they say it since that's all those phrases are" Clark interjected.

"Exactly Kal, and look at the President's hands. The one on the 11th has his hands together with his fingertips barely touching, while the one on the 29th has his fingers laced together"

"So, you think the President's an imposter?" Duke inferred and Flint nodded.

"Even if he is, how do we get close enough to prove it?" Clark asked.

"I know someone who may help us. He's the reason we call ourselves Joes" Roadblock said.

_Meanwhile at the Presidential Retreat_

"Welcome back Cobra Commander" the President said looking at the newly released villain.

"Thank you Zartan. Soon the nuclear summit shall begin and the world will tremble at the might of Cobra!"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this story! Please review as your reviews make my day! Next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

Duke knocked on the door of General Colton's home, but when there was no response, he pulled out his gun, motioning for the others to do the same. Clark pulled out the Baretta Duke had insisted he carry and followed the others into the house. They stood in the living room, not seeing anything when Clark heard movement behind them; it was so quiet if he hadn't had superhearing, he doubted he would've heard it. He whirled, raising his weapon and found himself facing a bald man with blue eyes and a gun pointing back at him. By now, the other's had turned and raised their weapons as well, wary of the newcomer.

"Lower your weapons" the man said, and Duke nodded, signaling for the other Joes to do likewise. When they had done so, Duke began to speak to the man.

"General Colton, I'm-"

"I know who you are Captain, I know who you all are. Well, most of you" he amended, looking at Clark.

"Meet Sergeant Clark Kent, our newest Joe"

"Captain, I started G.I. Joe so I have access to files on all Joes and I don't have a file on any Kent"

"General, he saved my life, he's as much a Joe as any one of us" Duke said and the General nodded.

"Fine, now do you explain what the hell you're doing here considering you are all supposed to be dead?"

"We didn't betray our country General, it was an unprovoked attack ordered by the President"

"We think the President may be an imposter" continued Roadblock and they showed him the pictures and clips from the President's interviews. He didn't say anything for a few minutes , and Clark was beginning to think that Colton wouldn't believe them, but he just nodded.

"I believe you"

"Good, so how do we prove it?" Lady Jaye asked.

"We need to get close to the President"

Thanks to Colton's friendship with the Secretary of Defense and a drug invented by Army scientists, they now had a way into the President's party that night. Or rather, Lady Jaye had a way into the President's party. When she came out in a red dress for the party that night, Flint and Clark stopped talking immediately. Jaye seemed not to notice and began to work on her make-up.

"What I wouldn't give to have x-ray vision" Flint muttered and Clark just grinned.

"You're kidding me!" Flint exclaimed and Clark just shook his head. Flint just glared before walking off. Jaye laughed as she heard him leave and turned to look at Clark.

"X-ray vision?" she asked and Clark blushed, but nodded.

"Not like I'd use it" he said and she smiled at his reaction, almost laughing as she realized he had thought she assumed he would; everything she had seen about him suggested he would never abuse his powers in that way.

"Of course not" she replied, walking over to him.

"You and Flint-"

"Have absolutely nothing except a professional relationship"

"Good, then there's no reason for me not to do this" he said and then he kissed her.

"Ah hem"

The two broke apart quickly seeing Duke standing there, both of them blushing furiously.

"It's time" he said and Jaye nodded, heading to the transport vehicle. Clark made to follow her, but Duke put a hand on his arm.

"You break her heart, I promise you I'll find a way to kill you" he told Clark, who nodded, before walking out to the jeep. They were waiting outside for Lady Jaye to get a DNA sample of the President, when Clark heard a guard speaking into a radio.

"She's a Joe, kill her"

Clark ran toward the party, hoping he wasn't too late.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clark felt his stomach tighten as he ran towards Lady Jaye; reflecting on it later he would willingly admit that he had never been as scared as he was in that moment. As soon as he heard the guard give the order to kill Lady Jaye he started to run, and the world seemed to slow down around him. He pushed himself faster and faster racing through the doors of the Gala just as he heard Duke confirm that the President was actually Zartan, Cobra's master of disguise. Two seconds later, he was racing out of there, Jaye safe in his arms just as the first bullet was fired toward where she had been mere seconds before.

"I've got Lady Jaye" Clark said, setting her down on a park bench several miles from the Gala.

"Good work Kal, we'll meet you back at base, Duke out"

"You alright?" he asked her and she nodded, smiling before scooting over so Clark could sit down next to her. He sat next to her and neither of them said anything for a minute, each waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally Clark did so, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"About what happened earlier-"he began but Jaye cut him off.

"I don't regret kissing you Clark" she told him, both of them smiling at the memory before Clark continued with what he was saying.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I thought I was going to regret it. However, if anything is going to happen between us, you need to know everything about me. I won't be in a relationship where I have to lie" he said, stopping again to organize his thoughts. Jaye wondered what he meant by telling her everything about him, but kept silent, letting Clark organize his thoughts knowing that whatever he was going to tell her was important.

"You already know I'm not like most people, but when I told you that people have abilities where I come from, I wasn't being entirely honest. In 1989 a meteor shower hit Smallville Kansas, but the meteors weren't all that came down with the meteor shower. Light-years away a planet called Krypton exploded after it had been consumed by civil war. Every person died except one. Jor-El a brilliant scientist that knew Krypton was doomed built a rocket ship to carry his son to earth. He was found by a farmer and his wife in a cornfield outside of Smallville and they took the baby and raised him as their son. As he grew the child realized he could run faster than a train, had impenetrable skin, could hear from miles away, see through solid objects and shoot fire from his eyes"

"You were that baby weren't you Clark?" Lady Jaye asked as the pieces finally fell into place. Clark nodded, hoping he wouldn't regret telling her everything.

"When we first met you, you said to call you Kal" she continued and Clark nodded again before answering her unspoken question.

"My birth name was Kal-El"

Jaye was absorbing all of this as calmly as possible and she knew if she hadn't seen what she had in the last couple of days and if it had been anyone but Clark telling her this she would've called them insane, but looking into Clark's eyes she found not a trace of deception, just honesty and a hint of fear; Jaye looked into his eyes and realized that Clark was afraid of her, afraid she would reject him because of what he had just told her.

"Thank you for trusting me with this Clark and thank you for my life"

Clark smiled as he realized she didn't hate him because of what he was, and that she wasn't to run out on him.

"Now where were we before Duke interrupted?" Jaye asked with a mischievous smile before she leaned forward and locked her lips with Clark's and before long Clark deepened the kiss. The world seemed to fall away for the two Joes as they reveled in a completeness neither of them had ever felt before; Jaye had never thought that she would find anyone she could be with since she was a woman in what was largely considered a man's line of work and constantly felt like she needed to prove herself while Clark found himself finally able to be with someone who didn't need him to be anything but exactly who he was. They stayed there for a minute longer before Clark finally broke the kiss.

"We ought to get back to base before Duke thinks we went AWOL"

"You're right" she said with a sigh, neither of them wanting to move, but knowing they had to go.

"We'll continue this later"

"Yes ma'am" he smirked before picking her up and running her back to Colton's house finding Duke waiting for them.

"I was about to send Flint to find you guys" he said, and Clark smirked.

"Sorry Duke, we were a bit preoccupied" he told the Joe leader and Duke gave the two of them a knowing smile, which caused them both to blush. Duke's smile broadened for a minute as he thought of when he had told Colton the same thing when he had first begun to date Anna.

'I'll come back to you Anna, I promise' he thought, hoping she was safe back at home, although he wouldn't put it past Rex to have kidnapped her again just to spite Duke.

"C'mon you two, we need to go over the plan" he told them, putting thoughts of Anna in the back of his mind and walking into the kitchen where Colton, Roadblock, Flint and two of Colton's old teammates from his Joe days waited. Clark heard the smallest of noises, and motioned to the others to pull out their weapons.

"Drop your weapons" Storm Shadow said his sword at Jaye's neck.

"I'd step away from her before that sword ends up across your throat" Clark said from behind him and Storm Shadow turned, wondering how the boy got behind him so fast.

"Easy kid" a girl from next to him said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jinx Snake-Eyes apprentice" she replied and Snake-Eyes appeared in front of Duke, conversing with him silently.

"It's alright guys, they're with us" Duke said and the Joes put away their weapons.

Two hours later

"So that's the plan Joes. Tomorrow it ends. Either we're going down or they are"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I always wondered what happened to Anna after Duke saved her so you can expect her to appear later! Please review and if you have any suggestions for the later plot, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clark and Lady Jaye drove up to the gate of the President's retreat, Jaye firing the AR-15 that was in the truck of Colton's car, dropping the guards at the gate like flies before Clark slammed through the iron gate into the retreat.

"Jaye to Duke, we have breached the checkpoint and are proceeding to the objective" she said walking over to Clark who had exited the car.

"Roger that, proceed" Duke said before turning to Roadblock and Flint, who nodded. They readied their M-14's and charged into the building, hoping Snake-eyes, Jinx and Storm Shadow were in place.

Cobra Commander smiled in satisfaction as Zartan fired off the United States payload of nuclear weapons at the other eight countries at the conference, prompting each of them to fire their own nuclear stockpiles at the United States in retaliation, before Zartan destroyed the nukes before they impacted, forcing the others to either do the same or be considered terrorists and even North Korea didn't want to risk the wrath of the remaining nations of the world. The Commander thought of the word that he had continued repeating again and again to himself as he suffered the taunts of that now-deceased scientist while he was in prison; retaliation. Retaliation was what he had promised Duke when the G.I. Joe commander had locked him in prison five years earlier and now with all nuclear weapons destroyed and the world's greatest military at his command that was exactly what he would give the world. He thought about perhaps kidnapping his sister and handing her over to the Dreadnaughts to use as they wished before she died, but with the death of Duke, there would be no point since the only reason he would do that was to cause Duke pain.

"Duke, I almost wish you were still alive, just so you could watch what I have planned for the world"

"Be careful what you wish for Rex"

Cobra Commander was shocked as he found himself looking at the Joe commander, with Roadblock and Flint beside him.

"What are you idiots waiting for?! Kill them!"

The guards raised their weapons and fired, bullets aiming for the Joes.

Clark and Lady Jaye walked up to the cellar door where the President was being kept, just as it was opened. The second the guard stuck his head out, he was shot right between the eyes by Clark. He fell backwards, and Clark walked down the stairs of the cellar, where another guard raised his gun but he had barely pulled back on the trigger when he found two bullets in his chest courtesy of Lady Jaye.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Clark quipped and the two Joes shared a smile before continuing through the cellar until they came to a wall made of twelve inches of solid steel.

"Allow me" Clark said, gripping both sides of the wall and pulling towards him, causing the steel to peel away from the wall, revealing the final Cobra guard with a gun pressed to the President's head.

"I don't know who or what the hell you are, but take one more step and I'll put a bullet in his skull"

He was shocked when Clark looked unconcerned and just looked at Jaye who fired her own weapon, causing the Cobra guard to fire his own. Clark ran forward and caught the bullet centimeters from the President's skull just before Lady Jaye's bullet impacted in the skull of the Cobra guard who fell back to the floor dead.

"Are you all right Mr. President?" Jaye asked, walking over to the President, who appeared shaken but unharmed.

"Yes, thank you Leutinet, and..."

"Kent sir, Sergeant Clark Kent" Clark said, shaking the President's hand.

"Thank you both, now I'd like to get out of here"

"Yes sir" the two Joes said, escorting the President from the bunker.

Duke, Roadblock and Flint all dove to the side, the bullets barely missing them. The three Joes returned fire, killing several of Cobra's gaurds, but they were quickly running out of ammunition and Cobra Commander seemed to have and unending supply of guards and even the three ninja, who were all back-to-back were hard-pressed to defend themselves from the onslaught of Cobra troops; for each three they cut down with their swords four more troops seemed to take their place as if the minions of evil were a many-headed hydra that refused to be killed. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the building, revealing General Joe Colton and his three former teammates who began to fire at the shocked Cobra troops, quickly causing the tide of battle to turn.

Cobra Commander was stubborn, but even he knew when it was time to cut your losses and perform a strategic retreat; pressing a button on the console behind him he set the building to self-destruct, and ran down the hallway and out a hidden side door to where a jeep was waiting. Starting up the jeep, he tore away from the building, laughing as he saw the building explode three minutes later. However, his victory was short-lived as he saw a Joe standing in his path.

Grabbing hold of the Jeep and stopping it in it's tracks, Clark threw it aside, causing Cobra Commander to fall out and roll onto the side of the road.

"Good work Kent" Colton said as he approached the younger Joe, who nodded before walking towards Cobra Commander; before he could sieze the villain a portal opened and Cobra Commander jumped through it. Clark tried to race after him, but it shut; however not before Clark could see that it clearly led to Smallville.

'Damn it Jor-El' Clark thought turning back to the other Joes who were converging upon where the Cobra leader had been mere seconds earlier.

_Two Days Later_

"It suits you" Duke said, walking over to Clark after the ceremony honoring the Joes for their bravery; Jaye was made a Captain, the other's turned down their offered promotions since it would've required them to take a desk job at the Pit, which had been recently reopened. Clark had been officially made a Joe while Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Jinx had left to rebuild the Arashikage clan, which had been decimated in their earlier attack. Colton and his friends had returned to the Pit to begin recruiting new Joes to fill the empty spaces left over by the dead Joes killed during Cobra's assault.

"Thanks Duke" he said and he walked out to where the others were but had barely sat down when another portal, similar to the one Cobra Commander had gone through, opened; Clark looked and could clearly see that it led to Smallville.

"What the hell?" Duke asked and Clark laughed, remembering Duke asking the same question when Clark saved the Joe leader's life just a few days earlier. His expression quickly became serious as he answered the Joe leaders question.

"It's time for me to go" he said and seeing the other's shocked expressions, he told them how Jor-El had sent him here and how Cobra Commander had escaped to Smallville. All the Joes with the exception of Lady Jaye looked surprised when Clark said he was an alien, but by the time he was done they were grinning at the young Joe who smiled in return as he realized his friend's accepted him.

"I can't ask you to come with me" he said speaking more to Jaye than the others, who glared at him before speaking.

"You don't have to ask" she said going to take his hand.

"You saved my life and we've got ourselves a criminal to catch" Duke said and the others voiced their agreements; the President, who was listening beside them gave his approval, but as the Joes prepared to go, they were stopped by another voice.

"Don't even think you're going anywhere without us Duke!"

Duke turned to see Ripcord, Scarlett and Anna coming towards them; the two Joes had been at Anna's on leave when the attack was announced and went into hiding, just having gotten clearance to see the other Joes.

"I almost lost you once, I'm not doing it again" Anna said kissing Duke and the other two voiced their agreements; after the introductions had been made, all the Joes walked through the portal, reappearing in Smallville.

"Welcome to Smallville" Clark said.

"Well I must admit I'm surprised, but tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Tell me Luthor, what do you know about a man named Kent?" Cobra Commander asked, looking at the bald man across from him. Lex put his fingers together, deciding to hear the stranger out and perhaps finally get to the bottom of the mystery that was Clark Kent.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? I hope you enjoyed the movie and now onto the next part of the plot! What will happen with Lex working with Cobra Commander and how will the Joes adjust to Smallville? Any plot ideas are appreciated and encouraged! Please review and next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan Kent wouldn't typically be worried if he heard noises in the middle of the night; however, with Clark in the arctic training with Jor-El he wasn't about to get robbed because he was caught unawares. He slipped quietly from his room, careful not to wake his wife, before going downstairs and grabbing his father's old rifle from above the mantle in the hall just as the front door opened.

"Don't bother turning around. Just tell me who you are so I can decide whether or not to shoot you for breaking and entering" he said, cocking the rifle for emphasis.

"I wouldn't advise that, considering it'd be a waste of a perfectly good bullet"

Jonathan nearly dropped his gun in shock as he heard his son's voice for the first time in nearly four months. However when Clark turned around he actually did drop his gun. He didn't know who this person standing in front of him was. When his son had left four months earlier, he had been an unsure teen struggling with the decision he had made to finally accept his Kryptonian heritage. Now he saw a man who was strong and confident, looking every bit a soldier.

"Clark?" he asked, his voice hollow, still unable to believe it was his son who stood before him.

"It's me dad" Clark replied, smiling and hugging his father. "Now can you go get mom, there's a lot we have to talk about, and there are some people I'd like you to meet"

It was then that Jonathan noticed several people standing behind his son. He nodded before hurrying off to wake his wife. Five minutes later found the three Kent's and Clark's fellow Joes sitting around the living room sipping coffee. Clark was sitting on the loveseat next to Jaye, with Flint, Duke and Roadblock sitting in chairs across from Martha and Jonathan, who had taken seats on the sofa.

"Clark, I think your mother and I would like to know exactly what the hell is going on" Jonathan said, glancing around the room at the armed soldiers before returning his gaze to his son.

"Let's say Jor-El decided to send me on a little trip" Clark said with a sardonic grin while Jonathan just glared at the thought of what sort of 'trip' the AI would send his son on. Ignoring his father's glare he proceeded to explain exactly what had happened since he had been away and by the time he was done, his parent's eyes were filled with pride. Jonathan nodded before turning his attention to the other's in the room.

"So where do think Rex might be?" he asked, using the villain's real name.

"Honestly sir, I don't have a clue" Duke said and the other's nodded in agreement.

"I think I know I just hope I'm wrong" Clark interjected.

"You think it's Lex?" his mother asked and Clark nodded, hoping against hope that he was wrong. Seeing the blank looks on the other Joes faces he proceeded to tell them about Lex Luthor, how he had saved him and been his friend, but how Lex's constant need to know his secret drove a wedge between them, straining their friendship. That friendship had only been further strained when he found out that Lex was still investigating him, even after he'd sworn that he had given up his obsession.

"We'll go talk to him tomorrow" Jaye said, taking his hand in her own; he smiled, grateful for her willingness to help him, while at the same time, wanting her to stay as far away from Lex as possible.

"Relax Clark, Jaye can take care of herself" Duke called to him, clearly recognizing the worry that was apparent in the younger Joe's eyes.

"Remember that next time you try to get Anna to stay out of the fighting Duke" Ripcord told his friend, causing the other's to laugh.

"Well, it's been a long night, I think it'd be best if we all try and get some sleep" Jonathan said and the other's agreed.

_Meanwhile in Metropolis_

"Why did you bring me here Luthor?!" Cobra Commander demanded as he walked through the seemingly empty building. Lex smirked in response, clearly enjoying the other man's irritation at being kept in the dark. After another minute of listening to his ranting Lex decided to tell him what they were doing here.

Walking through a door, Lex placed his thumb on a scanner and submitted to a retinal scan, causing another door to open on the far wall. He entered a passcode and submitted to another retinal scan before the door finally opened, revealing a room the size of a football field with cages along the walls.

"Welcome to 33.1"

**A/N: So there it is chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter should be up much more quickly! Please review as your reviews help me write faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Couldn't sleep?"

Clark turned and saw Duke standing behind him; arms relaxed at his sides.

"Not really. Actually, thanks to my powers I don't even need too, but it does help to not need to think every so often. Usually it works but now every time I try all I remember is the fact that I killed a man and you know what the real problem is, because of my powers I can remember everything I've ever seen. I can still remember the fear that guard must've felt as I shot him; his eyes widening as the gun went off; the resignation in his eyes as he died." There was an obvious sense of remorse in his baritone voice.

"I know how you feel; every night I shut my eyes and I see the faces of the men I've killed."

"How do you cope?" Clark asked in desperation of an escape from his haunting nightmares.

"I think about Anna and how I'm doing this for her, how I'm going to war so that she can wake up without having to worry about some madman with a gun or a bomb trying to kill her. Remember why you're fighting and you'll be fine." The honesty rang throughout the barn.

Clark just nodded so Duke walked out of the barn, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts.

Why did he fight? It was a question he'd asked himself constantly, even when fighting meteor freaks. As he thought about all the people he'd fought over the years he realized they all had one thing in common: every time he'd fought someone it had been because they were threatening someone he cared abouth somone he couldn't stand to lose. Clark thought back to when he'd killed the Cobra guard and he realized he'd done it because the man could've hurt Jaye. Oh, Clark knew she could handle herself but some part of him still felt the need to protect her even if she didn't require him too. He fought for much the same reason Duke did, so that no one he cared about would have to worry about something or someone attempting to hurt them regardless of whether that person was a maniac with a gun or someone with powers. As he lay down on the couch in his loft a few minutes later; smiling as he closed his eyes and allowed sweet slumber to take over; knowing he now had some measure of peace with what he had done.

The next morning found Clark and Jaye walking into Lex's study, a gun concealed at a holster at Jaye's thigh. Thankfully Martha had had the foresight to go and grab clothes for the other Joes early in the morning so they didn't have to wear uniforms all the time. Clark wore his typical blue shirt, jeans, and red jacket while Jaye wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Clark didn't carry a gun considering he didn't really need it, but experience taught Jaye to never go anywhere without having a weapon in easy reach.

"Clark this is a surprise and… excuse me, I don't think I've had the pleasure." The young tycoon greeted as he walked around his desk to shake hands with Clark and Jaye.

"I'm Jaye a friend of Clark's." She replied, shaking his hand. Something about the bald billionaire made her uneasy but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A sixth sense that she'd developed from numerous confrontations with Cobra told her to keep on her guard.

"Well, I have to admire your taste in friends Clark." He nodded his approval.

"Lex, have you had any strange visitors over the last few days?" Clark interogated, ignoring the comment.

"No why do you ask?" Lex questioned moving back behind his desk; Jaye tensed her hand going to the gun at her thigh, but before she could clear it she felt a gun impact on the back of her skull, knocking her unconscious. Clark walked toward Lex only to stumble as he felt the familiar effects of Kryptonite overwhelm him, bringing him to his knees. Lex didn't say anything, but his smile gave Clark an uncomfortable chil. Before the bald man walked over and punched Clark in the face, knocking the eighteen year-old Kryptonian unconscious.

Clark slowly opened his eyes and felt undiluted fear run through to his heart. He tried to stand up but felt a hand on his arm.

"Easy Kal." Duke said from where he stood beside the other Joes.

"Duke, where am I? Where's Jaye?"

"You're at the farm. Somebody dropped you off an hour ago, but they were gone before we could get to them."

"Where's Jaye?" He asked again, noting that the Joe leader had failed to answer his question.

"We don't know, but this was in your jacket." Duke explained to him, handing over a neatly folded peice of paper.

_Clark,_

_The time for secrets and lies is over. If you want your friend back you'll meet me at this address at nine o'clock tonight. Come alone or she dies. _

_Lex_

"Damn it!" Clark swore as he memorized the address before burning the note. Ordinarily he would just run and save Jaye but since Lex somehow knew that meteor rock hurt him, he couldn't just go charging in there or they could both end up dead.

"Kal, any idea why he kidnapped Jaye?" Ripcord asked.

"He's obsessed with my secret and he thinks kidnapping Jaye will force me to tell him everything. He knows how to kill me; I can't do this on my own."

"You're not on your own." Scarlett interjected.

"What's the plan Kal?" Roadblock asked. Clark looked at each face seeing the determination there before continuing, anger in every word he spoke.

"We get Jaye out and then I kill that son of a bitch. I should've done it ages ago, but I wouldn't and now Jaye's paying for it. Well, no more! He'll never endanger anyone I care about ever again. Tonight, Lex Luthor dies." By the end of his speach Clark was practically growling.

**Nine o'clock, a warehouse just outside of Metropolis**

"Clark, good to see you again" Lex welcomed casually as Clark walked through the doors of the warehouse; from his tone this could've just been another of Clark's visits to the mansion.

"Enough with the pleasantries Lex, where's Jaye?"

Lex pulled out his phone and pressed a button. Thirty seconds later a door opened revealing Jaye with a gun pressed to her head, and several cuts on her face. Clark thought about racing over and freeing Jaye but was stopped as Lex pulled a lead box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a piece of Kryptonite, causing Clark to fall to his knees.

"How did you-"

"How did I find out that meteor rock hurts you? It was obvious after I thought about it. You always get sick around Lana when she's wearing her necklace but if she's not then you're fine. It's too much of a coincidence not to be true." Lex explained with a snide, knowing grin.

"Fine Lex you've got me, now let Jaye go." Clark exclaimed.

"I don't think so Clark. I've been forced to watch as you've taken Lana from me, now you're going to watch as Jaye dies and then you'll know how it feels."

He was surprised to see Clark smile in response.

"What's so funny?"

"The look on your face in about ten seconds."

Exactly ten seconds later the doors to the warehouse blew open and the rest of the Joes swarmed in. Lex had had three guards covering the exit, but they fell under the hail of gunfire from the Joes. While the others covered the door to be sure Lex didn't have any other guards, Duke grabbed the Kryptonite and put it in a lead box Clark had told him to bring while Roadblock shot the man holding Jaye; the bullet hitting him right in the heart; killing him instantly.

Lex tried to run, but was stopped when Clark appeared in front of him, grabbing his former friend by the collar and throwing him against a wall; eyes burning red.

"Lex you've done a lot of stupid things over the years, but this is just one too many. I'm going to kill you and I hope for your sake that God will have mercy on your soul." He growled while tightening his grip on Lex's throat only to feel Jaye's hand on his arm.

"No Clark, you can't kill him, not if he knows about Rex."

Clark realized she was right and let go of Lex, allowing the billionare to drop to the floor; gasping for breath.

"Lex Luthor, by the authority of the United States government you are hereby under arrest for assault on military personnel and kidnapping of a military officer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lex was immediately bewildered by the statement.

"Meet Captain Jaye Benoit, United States Army. It's amazing who you meet in three months." Clark replied and Lex remembered Clark had been gone for three months.

Before Lex could say anything Clark punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Damn that felt good." He proclaimed and everyone laughed.

Jaye woke up the next morning and found an envelope sitting on the bedside table of the guest room the Kent's had let her stay in. With each line she read she felt tears go down her cheeks.

_Jaye,_

_I am so sorry that I got you involved in all this. I should never of let you come back with me. I love you more than you will ever know and I wish I'd told you in person, but then I wouldn't of been able to do what I have too. I almost lost you last night and I couldn't live with myself if you died because someone used you to get revenge on me. I love you and I always will, but for your own safety I can't be with you. If you're going to be safe Clark Kent has to disappear. Understand, this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do but if it keeps you safe from the Luthor's and meteor freaks than its worth it. Be sure to get Rex, I know you can. _

_CK_

Captain Jaye Benoit had only cried once before in her life and that was when her mother died. As the salty tears continued to roll down her cheeks she made no effort to halt them, crying for all that she was was worth, all that she and Clark were worth, as she realized Clark Kent had disappeared and she would most likely never see him again.

"I was afraid of this." Martha muttered as she finished reading the letter Clark had left for Jaye. At the other's questioning looks she elaborated.

"Clark feels responsible for Jaye being kidnapped by Lex. He thinks she was kidnapped because she was with Cark and so he thinks by leaving she'll be safe."

"I'll be damned if I let him do this to her!" Duke growled, but Anna placed her hand on his arm.

"Duke I know you care about Jaye we all do, but imagine how you would feel if it had been me that was kidnapped; if you thought the only way to protect me was to disappear then you'd do it."

Duke's glare crumbled as he realized his wife had a point; he would hate to do it, but he would disappear if he had to.

"I have to find him" Jaye said, speaking for the first time. Her voice shook slightly, though her eyes were full of determination.

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent do you have any idea where he might be?"

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other for a minute before Martha uttered two words.

"The Fortress."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Beta'd by AvalonXNaruto**


	8. Chapter 8

"The Fortress?" Jaye asked, and after seeing the bewilderment in her eyes Martha elaborated.

"It's a place made entirely of crystal in the arctic. Clark formed it last year using Kryptonian crystals and it contains an AI of Jor-El Clark's biological father. If Clark wanted to disappear that's where he would go." Martha finished and Jaye immediately walked towards the door.

"Jaye, where do you think you're going?" Roadblock asked.

"To get Clark." She called behind her, not even slowing down.

"How do you expect to get there?" Duke interagated after finding a flaw in her rash plan.

"I don't know but I'll get there somehow." The sheer determination in her eyes was almost frightening.

"We may be able to help you with that, but first I would recommend changing into something a bit warmer" Jonathan suggested and ten minutes later Jaye was wearing a white thermal suit with blue decals and her gun placed securely in its holster on her belt waiting for Jonathan to explain.

She followed him out to the barn where he retrieved an octagonal-shaped disk that he swiftly handed to her before walking her to the truck in the driveway.

"The GPS has already been set for the Kawatche caves. Walk to the back and you'll find a hole in the wall. Insert the key and it'll take you to Clark" he finished handing her the keys to the truck.

"Thank you Mr. Kent." Jaye sighed with a deep gratitude for the elder Kent's actions and acceptance.

"No Captain, thank you. I've never seen my son happier than when he's with you. Bring him home, please." Jonathan smiled at the young Joe.

"I will." She nodded before getting into the truck and driving to the caves. Once there she walked towards the back as Jonathan had instructed and was immediately astounded by the symbols on the walls. She assumed they were Kryptonian and made a mental note to ask Clark about them at a later time. Thinking about Clark caused her to move faster and finding the opening for the octagonal disk, she inserted it into the opening. A light flashed and she walked through the new passage hoping she would find Clark.

Clark fell off the top of the building; feeling himself falling faster and faster towards the street below. He continued to fall and just before he hit the ground he found himself once again standing in the crystilized walls of the Fortress.

"Kal-El my son, you are not focusing. You MUST focus if you are to achieve your full potential."

Clark bit back a retort, knowing the AI wouldn't listen. He laughed, though the laugh became humerless and lethargic as he realized the irony of his current situation. He couldn't focus because the only reason he was there was due to the fact that he had begun his training with Jor-El. Though if he didn't he would never of met Jaye, but in order to protect her he had left coming back to finish his training; believing that she would be safe from the Luthor's if he was gone. He would be the hero he was supposed to be and she could get on with her life; free from the dangers that came from knowing him and his secret much less being with him. Before he could tell the AI to continue, a bullet hit the ice by his foot.

"What the hell?" The young Kryptonian hollered from being startled; whirling around to find himself looking at a very angry Jaye Benoit. They looked at each other, neither saying anything until Jaye shot him point blank in the chest, putting a hole in his shirt, right in the heart. She put her gun back in its holster, just glaring at him.

"If I wasn't invulnerable, I'd be dead."

"Trust me I was severely tempted to coat those bullets in Kryptonite." She replied, anger and hurt clear in every word.

"Jaye I-"

"Don't say a damn word. I've been kidnapped, saved and torn apart all in less than twenty-four hours so just shut up Kal." Her voice rising in her statement.

Clark knew he was in trouble now; she never called him Kal, it was always Clark.

"I've been in the Army since the day I turned eighteen. I've seen people die, I've killed, I've been shot at, beaten up, and put through hell, but all that seems like a walk in the park after what I found this morning."

"Jaye-" Clark was yet again interrupted by the furious brunnet.

"Shut up Sergeant!"

Clark did just that, such was his surprise that she pulled rank on him.

"I wake up feeling lucky to be alive, glad that you weren't killed by Luthor and then find that you've gone and ripped my heart out. What really gets me is that you claim to love me, but you can't even say it to my face. You'll run into a warzone without a second thought to save a man you don't even know, but you act like a coward when it comes to someone you claim to love." By this point the rage in her voice had all but disappeared, being replaced with sadness, greif, and heartbreak. however what really struck a chord were the tears streaming down her face.

Clark ran over to her and held her in his arms, never having felt so guilty in his life. She tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrist, just pulling her closer until they had no space between them. They stayed like that until she had finished crying, and Clark put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Green eyes bored into brown, neither looking away.

"You're right, I was a coward. I left without so much as a goodbye and that's a terrible thing to do. All I wanted to do was keep you safe and I thought if I left then the Luthor's would stay away from you. I just didn't want to see you die and if that meant leaving you then I'd do it, even though it felt like I was stabbing myself with Kryptonite. I love you too much to let you die because of my mistakes."

Jaye's expression softened as she heard the sincerity behind his words.

"I love you too Clark" She whispered, her voice a bit raspy from crying, before leaning up and kissing him. Unlike their first kiss, this one was full of all the passion, desire, and the only thing that really mattered, the undeniable true love they felt for each other. When the two finally separated they just gazed at the other with the forheads resting against eachother, marveling at the love they saw in each other's eyes.

"Ready to go home?" She questioned and he nodded before taking Jaye's hand and walking out of the fortress. Thirty minutes later they stepped out of the truck at the Kent farm, fingers still laced together in a perfect fit.

They walked inside where Clark was immediately bombarded with hugs from the women and handshakes from all the men with the exception of Duke, who just walked outside gesturing for Clark to follow. The younger man walked to the barn to find the Joe leader standing there with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at the super powered young man.

"I really don't know what to say right now Kal. You go AWOL while Rex is still out there with who knows what planned and if that wasn't enough you decide to break Jaye's heart. I distinctly remember that I told you I'd kill you if you did that."

Clark just looked at Duke, face betraying nothing, but knowing that if Duke wanted to kill him he wouldn't even try to save himself; he felt he deserved it after what he'd done to his friends and the woman he loved.

"However, I'm not going to do that. I know why you left and even though I'm still angry that you went AWOL I'd do the same thing if I thought I could protect Anna." He stated in understanding of why Clark did what he did.

Duke was silent for a minute but he hadn't dismissed Clark so Clark stayed where he was.

"You love her don't you?" Duke asked suddenly and Clark nodded, unable to speak as he realized what he'd come so close to losing when he left.

"This discussion is over, but if you ever hurt Jaye again I will make you die a very slow and painful death."

"Duke, I won't be here in the morning there's something I need to do. With your permission of course?" he asked and Duke's face turned from a glare to a smile as he nodded.

Clark walked back to the barn, a smile gracing his features as he thought about what he was going to do tomorrow.

_An Undisclosed Location in Metropolis_

Cobra Commander smiled as he entered the last code into the computer. The doors in front of him swished open and he walked in, laughing as he realized the Joes would soon be at his mercy.

**Beta: **_**AvalonXNaruto**_


	9. Chapter 9

To say Jaye was pissed would be like saying the sky was blue; it would be a gross understatement. After the discussion she had with Clark the previous day the last thing she had expected her boyfriend to do was to disappear again, but she'd woken up this morning only to find Clark wasn't at the farm. She'd asked the other's if they'd seen Clark but no one had. She swore as she paced back and forth waiting for Clark to come back; Duke had told her she couldn't go looking for Clark telling her that he would be back when he got back and making Jaye wonder if the Joe leader knew more than he was telling about the whereabouts of the youngest Joe. It was after noon and he still wasn't back from wherever he'd disappeared to.

"You know, you're going to put a hole in the floor if you keep that up." Clark said from behind her and she whirled to face him, a mixture of relief and anger on her face as she beheld the younger soldier. Before she could say anything else Clark had raced over and picked her up in his arms before racing out of the farm again. He set Jaye down on the same bench they had sat on when he had told her the truth regarding his origins and got down on one knee, pulling out the black box his father had given him. By now there were tears in Jaye's eyes as she realized what was happening, but unlike the other times she had cried in her life these tears were tears of joy rather than sadness.

"Jaye I love you, will you marry me?"

She nodded, her vision still somewhat obscured by tears as Clark slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand before standing up and kissing her. A few moments later they broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes, both feeling happier than they had ever felt in their entire lives.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you this morning but making a diamond takes a bit of time."

Jaye just looked at him in shock for a minute before kissing him, unable to believe that someone would do something like that for her.

"We'd better get back, we don't need the other's thinking you've gone AWOL again." Jaye said and Clark nodded, smiling although part of him wished he could do that; just leave and take Jaye with him so she wouldn't be in danger from the Luthor's and Rex but he knew neither of them would be able to live with themselves if they abandoned their friends. So instead he just picked her up in his arms and raced back toward the farm where the rest of the Joes, Clark's parents and surprisingly Chloe and Pete were waiting.

"Well it's about time Kal." Roadblock said and the rest of the Joes laughed while Pete and Chloe wore supportive, but confused looks as they saw Jaye's ring. Clark quickly explained what had happened during the three months that he had been gone and by the time he was done his friends were smiling, although for Chloe it was slightly forced; she was happy with Pete but she knew she would always have feelings for her first love.

"You knew about this?" Jaye asked, seeing the smirk on Duke's face, which had been present since this morning broaden as she asked the question.

"What can I say I'm old fashioned." Clark interjected and Jaye just smiled in response.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door and Clark turned to the door and saw the one person he had hoped to avoid; Lana Lang.

"Lana" Clark said, greeting his ex-girlfriend as he opened the door and ushered her inside. He introduced her to the Joes but didn't say they were with the military; if any of them found this odd they didn't say anything.

"Well I have to admit I'm surprised Clark. You disappear for three months and you come back engaged." She said and Jaye's eyes narrowed as she heard the jealousy in the younger girl's voice. Clark didn't hear the jealousy as he was too content to identify her tone.

"How are you and Jason?" Chloe asked before Clark could answer.

"We broke up." Lana replied, her voice monotone.

"I'm sorry about that." Martha told her and Lana nodded her thanks.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting around the living room except for Clark, who was talking to Lana, _talking_ being the operative word. He had barely started to speak when Lana walked up to him placing her hands on his cheeks and kissed him squarly on the lips. Clark shoved her off him just as Jaye walked into the room.

"What the hell?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Jaye growled, looking from Clark to Lana, who was now picking herself up off the floor.

"Jaye she came onto me, I swear." Clark attempted his plea of innocence to his fiancée; begging her to believe him.

She could see the truth in his eyes and nodded just as Lana grabbed her from behind. She shoved the younger girl backwards into the wall, causing Lana to release her. Jaye whirled in time to see Lana's fist heading for her, but she caught it and pulled her arm behind her back before pulling her gun from her holster and putting it to the girl's head.

"I could kill you right now." She whispered into the girl's ear, only to feel Clark's hand on her arm.

"No you can't. I promised a friend of mine that I would keep an eye on her and he was killed in action."

"As a famous man once said, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"Whitney?"


	10. Chapter 10

Clark looked over at his former friend and rival, jaw dropping in shock as he saw Whitney Fordman standing alive and well behind General Lane, with Lois standing beside him.

"It's been a long time Kent or should I call you Kal now?" Whitney asked several minutes later; they were sitting in the living room after Lana had left, with Whitney promising to talk to her later.

"Either one, but what do they call you?"

"Stalker"

"Why do they call you that?"

"He was assigned by dear old dad to watch me and I had him arrested for stalking." Lois interjected from where she was standing behind Whitney and Clark chuckled at the thought.

"Before or after you hit him in the face?" Clark asked and the other Joes chuckled.

"After and when the General recruited me to G.I. Joe the name stuck. Speaking of which, how did you end up in the military?"

"He saved my sorry ass." Duke told him and seeing Whitney's quizzical look, Clark began to tell him everything.

"That explains how I was able to get you in freshman year. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It doesn't matter now, I'm just sorry I was jealous over Lana."

"What did we ever see in her?" Whitney asked and Clark's eyebrows rose until he caught sight of Lois standing behind Whitney, her hand on his shoulder.

"I think in Clark's case the more appropriate question is what did you see of her?" Pete asked with a smirk and Jaye's eyes narrowed as she looked at Clark.

"Pete, you'd better carry around meteor rock from now on." Clark told his friend whose smile just broadened in response.

"I'll tell you later." Clark said to Jaye who gave him a look saying he most definitely would tell her everything later.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but it appears you have a visitor Clark." His father said, motioning towards the door.

"Hey Clark, long time no see."

_Shit_ he thought as he saw someone who was unmistakably Alicia Baker standing in the hallway.

"Alicia how the hell are you here?"

"Look that's not important right now. What is important is that we have a huge problem."

"What?" Duke asked worried at the tone in the stranger's voice.

"Whoever's helping Lex, he's building an army."

Clark stood there unable to speak, until Jaye pulled him into the kitchen, away from the others.

"Explain. Now."

So that is exactly what Clark did; he told her about the Nicodemous incident as well as everything that happened with Alicia; he felt his voice crack as he remembered her death. Jaye just stood there for a minute, unable to speak as she thought about everything Clark had told her. She couldn't help the worry that coursed through her as she thought of the girl her fiancée obviously loved standing in the next room. Before she could say anything Clark had pulled her into a searing kiss only halting when Jaye needed air.

"Don't ever doubt if I love you ever again." Clark told her seriously, having seen her worry clear in her eyes.

"But you love-"

"I loved Alicia, but I could never love her the way I love you. But that doesn't mean we don't need to see what she knows."

They walked back into the room where Alicia and the others were waiting.

"Alicia, how exactly do you know about Lex and how did you know he had anyone helping him? More importantly how did you get here?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm so sorry Clark." She whispered before she disappeared. Thirty seconds later the doors to the Kent home were blown to pieces as several meteor freaks walked through the door. Clark recognized Tim, the boy who he had almost killed because Tim had murdered Alicia but he couldn't identify the others.

"Take them down." Tim ordered; the Joes pulled out their weapons and attempted to shoot the intruders but one of them, a young girl with red hair and brown eyes, deflected the bullets into a wall.

Suddenly an arrow soared into the room impacting on the floor and releasing gas that knocked everyone but Clark unconscious.

'Need a hand Clark?" Oliver asked walking through the door followed by Zatanna and Bart.

"Oliver how did you know we were being attacked?"

"That would be my doing Kal-El." John Jones says from behind Bart. "I told you I would keep an eye on you and when Miss Baker mysteriously reappeared I contacted Oliver who had Zatanna transport him and Bart here just in case."

Clark turned around as he heard groans signaling that the Joes were regaining consciousness.

"Drop your weapons." Duke said standing up and aiming his gun at the heroes the other Joes doing likewise.

"Listen soldier boy we just saved your life so how about a little gratitude?" Oliver responded making no move to lower his bow, nor did John make any effort to lower his guns.

"All of you be quiet." Clark demanded and suddenly the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Who are these people Clark?" Jaye asked her fiancée; she knew who Green Arrow was of course but the others remained a mystery to her.

"Can we take this discussion somewhere a bit more secure?" Clark asked and Zatanna cast a spell that caused them all to vanish and reappear inside Watchtower where Clark saw his best friend Chloe Sullivan sitting at the computer.

"Kal what the hell is going on?" Duke asked his patience quickly wearing thin.

"What I'm about to tell you is to never leave this room. No one else can know about this and if that makes any of you uncomfortable leave now." Clark replied but no one moved.

"Oliver." He said and the Green Arrow took off his hood and shades revealing the face of Oliver Queen.

"Meet Oliver Queen, Bart Allen, John Jones, Zatanna Zatara, Dinah Lance, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry and Chloe Sullivan or as Chloe likes to call it the Justice League."

"It's been a while boy scout." Victor said and Clark just chuckled in response.

Everyone sat down where Clark proceeded to explain how they had met and formed this group and how they worked to stop Lex's 33.1 program.

"You blew up a federal facility?!" General Lane asked incredulously as Clark finished recounting how they had destroyed a Luthorcorp plant keeping those with powers prisoner which had at that time been sanctioned by the government.

"We did what was necessary General." Oliver interjected.

"You committed an act of treason!"

"We can argue morals and right and wrong later right now we need to focus on the situation at hand." Clark said.

"Lex and Cobra Commander have an army of meteor freaks if what Alicia told us is true meaning that they are preparing for a war. Now I know we've all fought our fair share of terrorists and nut jobs but you haven't all killed. I'll tell you it's not fun and it's not easy but if we're going to have to fight a war that's what we're going to need to do. They won't take prisoners and if we all want to come back alive neither can we."

"Clark do you know what you're saying?" Zatanna asked shock at his words evident on her face.

"Yes Zee and I don't like it any more than you do but no one I care about is going to die because I refuse to kill someone who would never show the same mercy to me."

"What happened to you Clark?" Bart asked amazed at the change in his friend.

"I went to war. Now the question is are you willing to go with me?"

"We're Joes, when all else fails we don't." Duke said and the others nodded.

"You're cocky." Oliver said.

"Says the man who spends his nights playing dress up." Duke replied with a smirk.

"Touché. I can't speak for everyone else, but I'm with you Clark."

"Hell yes, let's do this." Bart said and everyone chuckled. The other members of the League all voiced their agreement.

"Orders General?" Clark asked but the General just shook his head.

"Washington sent me to help you but I think you've got everything under control Major. I don't think I'm needed any longer."

"Congrats Kal just remember the most important rule; your wife is your boss." Ripcord said and Clark chuckled nodding in response.

"Lois are you staying or are you going?" The General asked.

"I'm staying."

"The hell you are!" Whitney responded.

"Fordman trust me I've been down that road; trying to keep your girlfriend out of a fight when they know about this life is a total waste of time." Duke told him, and Clark and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Now that that's settled how do you feel about a competition Oliver?" Clark asked and Oliver raised his eyebrows in question.

"What'd you have in mind Kal?" Duke asked and Clark smirked before continuing.

"Duke tells me you're one hell of an archer Scarlett. Think you can take on Green Arrow?"

"Definitely."

General Lane's cell phone rang and he answered it. He was quiet for a moment before he shut the phone and looked at Clark.

"I'm afraid the contest will have to wait Major. I just a call from one of my guys in D.C. Apparently your friend Lex wants to make a deal."

"Well hello you sonofabitch." Clark said as he walked into where Lex was sitting in an orange prison jumpsuit.

"A friend of mine told me you wanted to make a deal." The young Kryptonian continued sitting across from his former friend.

"I know you're going after Cobra Commander or Rex or whatever the hell he calls himself this week and I want to help you nail him."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because the only kind of person any man fears is someone with nothing to lose and as of now I have nothing to lose and everything to gain if I help you beat Rex."

"Fair enough, now what sort of deal do you want to make?"

"I can tell you Rex's timetable as well as his target; also I can give you a code that can end this with no loss of life."

"Say I believe you; what's in it for you?"

"I want a clean slate and maybe just maybe, a second chance at being your friend again."

Part of Clark wanted to tell Lex he could rot in jail; but another part of him wanted to be friends with the young tycoon again. He sat there for several minutes and thought about it before coming to a decision.

"Tell you what Lex; if all this works the way you say it will and you apologize to my fiancée I'll get your immunity and we'll talk about being friends again but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Clark, and for what it's worth I am sorry."

Clark nodded shaking Lex's hand before he walked out of the interrogation room.

"You did the right thing Clark." Jaye said and he just smiled in response; maybe the coming war wouldn't take as long as he had first thought.


End file.
